dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
DnDWiki:Lists of Dungeons
This is intended to be a comprehensive list of creatures that have appeared in various Dungeons & Dragons works. Each individual list covers a span of years by edition of the game, with monsters being listed chronologically by book in which they appeared. Although efforts have been made to include all creatures, there are likely to be omissions and other errors. At any particular time, there will be variations in the level of brief detail, and there are some duplications, not all of which are errors as there is some name duplications amongst the creatures. Dungeons & Dragons (1974–1976) The original edition of Dungeons & Dragons consisted of a boxed set by Gary Gygax and Dave Arneson printed in 1974, and several pamphlet-sized supplements printed through 1976. This version of D&D had no "monster books" per se, but most of the books printed included a section of monsters in each. *''TSR 2002 - Dungeons & Dragons "white box" (1974)'' Dungeons & Dragons (1977–1999) This edition of Dungeons & Dragons began in 1977, running concurrently to both 1st edition and 2nd edition Advanced Dungons & Dragons, and was based largely on the original edition of D&D. The Basic Rulebook collected many of the monsters from the previous D&D supplements, and the subsquent Basic Set, Expert Set, Companion Set, Master Set, and Immortals Set all added more new monsters to the game. The Creature Catalogue expanded on these sets even further, collecting monsters that had appeared in basic D&D modules and adding new monsters as well. *''TSR 2001 - Dungeons & Dragons - Basic Rulebook (1977)'' Advanced Dungeons & Dragons 1st edition (1977–1988) Also introduced in 1977, the Advanced Dungeons & Dragons game also built upon the original edition of D&D. This edition also introduced the concept of a Monster Manual, a separate book to deal with just monsters. The original Monster Manual collected the monsters from the original D&D books, and other sources, and expanded on the monster format. The original Fiend Folio and Monster Manual II were also printed during the first edition, and numerous monsters appeared in other modules and game supplements at the time. *''TSR 2009 - Monster Manual (1977)'' *''TSR 2012 - Fiend Folio (1981)'' *''TSR 2016 - Monster Manual II (1983)'' Advanced Dungeons & Dragons 2nd edition (1989–1999) Initially, the second edition of AD&D replaced the idea of a hardbound Monster Manual with a series of loose-lead Monstrous Compendiums that eventually numbered 14 volumes. These volumes greatly expanded the detail level on the previous edition's monsters, and returned most of the first edition monsters to the game. Due to popular demand, the Monstrous Compendium series eventually ended and was replaced with the 384-page Monstrous Manual in 1993, which reprinted many of the creatures previously featured in the Monstrous Compendium series. This book was followed up by four Monstrous Compendium Annuals in the following years, and many new monsters were introduced in game modules and supplements throughout 2nd edition. *''TSR 2102 - MC1 - Monstrous Compendium Volume One (1989)'' *''TSR 2103 - MC2 - Monstrous Compendium Volume Two (1989)'' *''TSR 2140 - Monstrous Manual (1993)'' Dungeons & Dragons 3.0 edition (2000–2002) The advent of 3rd edition brought about an end to both the basic D&D game and 2nd edition AD&D, and debuted with an all new Monster Manual in 2000. The monster format was greatly altered to match the new edition. Just like with first edition, this edition included a Fiend Folio book and Monster Manual II, and debuted many new monsters in various game supplements. *''TSR 11552 - Monster Manual (2000)'' *''WTC 88268 - Monster Manual II (2002)'' *''WTC 88661 - Fiend Folio (2003)'' Dungeons & Dragons 3.5 edition (2003–2007) The version 3.5 rules included a revision of the 3rd edition Monster Manual, and continued the Monster Manual series with books III-V. As with previous versions of the game, a number of new monsters debuted in a variety of game supplements in this era. *''WTC 17755 - Monster Manual (2003)'' *''WTC 17921 - Monster Manual III (2004)'' Dungeons & Dragons 4th edition (2008–) Notes Category:Creature